Capital Shipyard
Capital Shipyards are space structures that allows you to build specific space units while in Galactic, and also allow you to purchase upgrades during a space battle whilst simultaneously bringing in re-enforcements. These structures can be used by all factions in the game and cost the same. New Republic This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the New Republic: MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser, MC80b Star Cruiser, MC80 Home One-type Star Cruiser, MC90 Star Cruiser, Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser, Endurance-class Fleet Carrier, Nebula-class Star Destroyer, Viscount-class Star Defender. Also, in Era 5 the New Republic has the option of building the smuggler Booster Terrik who is famous for commanding the Errant Venture, an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Even though Booster is naturally spawned in Era 2 and can be kept, the Errant Venture doesn't have all of its weapons functional. But by building him in Era 5, he'll not only have all his weapons functional, but the ship itself will be repainted completely red. Imperial Remnant This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Imperial Remnant: Sovereign-class Dreadnought (Era 3 only), Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Tector-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser (Era 3 only). Empire of the Hand This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Empire of the Hand: Syndic-class Destroyer, Peltast-class Star Destroyer, Ascendency-class Star Destroyer, Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer. Pentastar Alignment This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Pentastar Alignment: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser, Bellator-class Star Dreadnought. Also, the Pentastar Alignment has the option of recruiting Captain Sysco who commands the Vengeance, a Vengeance-class Star Dreadnought. Zsinj's Empire This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by Zsinj's Empire: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, Lucrehulk-class Battleship (Etti IV Only), Allegiance-class Battlecruiser, Executor-class Star Dreadnought. Also, Zsinj's Empire has the option of recruiting Captain Raslan who commands the Razor's Kiss, an Executor-class Star Dreadnought. They also have the option of recruiting Admiral Angela Krin on Etti IV who commands the Resolute, a Lucrehulk-class Battleship. Greater Maldrood This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Greater Maldrood: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser, Bellator-class Star Dreadnought. Eriadu Authority This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Eriadu Authority: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Tector-class Star Destroyer, Torpedo Sphere, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser, Executor-class Star Dreadnought. Dushkan League This is a list of Vessels and Warships that are able to be built at a Capital Shipyard by the Duskhan League: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser. Galactic Conquest Scenarios In each GC, every faction playable will have at least one Capital Shipyard available at the beginning of the game. New Republic: Mon Calamari (also has Mon Calamari Shipyards), Hast Imperial Remnant: Kuat (also has Kuat Drive Yards), Bilbringi Empire of the Hand: Syca (also has Sycan Fleet Systems), Nirauan Pentastar Alignment: Jaemus (also has Sienar Fleet Systems), Yaga Minor, Ord Trasi Zsinj's Empire: Dathomir, Lianna (also has Sienar Fleet Systems), Etti IV Greater Maldrood: Roche Asteroids, Thanos, Hakassi Eriadu Authority: Sluis Van, Kampe, Odik II Duskhan League: N'Zoth (also has Black 15) Category:Space Structures